Worst Thing
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Luna might think it's the worst thing she's ever done, but she definitely doesn't regret it. For Tani Smiles' First Sentence Challenge


What's the worst thing you've ever done? Me, I think it's sleeping with my ex-boyfriend's brother only a month after we broke up. It doesn't sound that bad, especially since it a month later and the Ex wasn't the most faithful person. But I think it the worst because I had to look at the hurt and anger on his face when I walked out his brother's room that next morning. When the two started fighting, the butterflies in my stomach went wild. I will never forget that moment as long as I live. Constantly, I will regret what I did, and then suddenly change me mind and say I was right for doing it. But it will never go away, never ever.

[Linelineline]

"Are you alright?" George glanced over at me. He held an ice pack to his face where Ron had punched him. I sat down next to him and moved the ice pack to see the bruise.

"I've been better. At least Ron'll have a matching black eye." George put the ice pack back on. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I feel terrible. Ron's face… He looked so hurt…" I bit down on my lip.

"Luna, it's not your fault. You didn't cheat on him. You guys have been broken up for a month now."

"But I-" George put his free hand over my mouth.

"No buts. It's _not_ your fault." George removed his hand and I gave a weak smile. "But I have to ask… If you're feeling so bad about Ron-"

"No! I wouldn't take last night back. I'm over Ron; I just couldn't stand to see the hurt on his face. That's all." I moved the ice pack and gave George a kiss right next to his bruise. I was much happier here with George than the year I spent with Ron. I'm not even sure why we dated. He and Hermione were fighting and had broken up, the next thing I knew he asked me out. We started dating but about six months in, he began talking Hermione again. I would say he's a cheating rat, but I hadn't been the most faithful person either. Get drunk on New Year's Eve and you might end up making out with the wrong Weasley. George Weasley to be precise. Maybe that's why we ended up together after Ron and I broke up.

"I told him he didn't have to come in to work early. If he had come in at the normal time, we wouldn't have gotten caught."

"I think…" I bit my lip not sure how to put the next sentence. I needed to get these two to talk to each other.

"Ron and I need to talk." I nodded sheepishly. I didn't want to be someone who broke up brothers. "Alright. I should talk to the little punk anyway."

[Linelineline]

"I'm not talking to either of you."

"Oh suck it up Ron. You two haven't been together for a month. She's not yours."

"Well. I didn't expect her to be sleeping with my _brother _only a month after we broke up!"

"If I remember you bounced back pretty quickly. How's Hermione?" Ron got ready to punch George again. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Stop! I wanted you two to talk! Not fight! Ron you shouldn't have reacted so violently before. We're over each other and moved on. Can you accept that?" Ron yanked his arm out of my grip. He looked at and stared right at my eyes. After a minute he sighed and held his hand to George.

"I forgive you for sleeping with my Ex." George took Ron's hand and shook it. "I also give you two my best wishes. You'll probably be much happier with each other." With that Ron turned on his heel and left. George and I watched him as he left the joke shop. The second the door closed and Ron disapparated, George put his arms around me, picked me up and twirled me around.

"You have no idea how freaking mush I love you right now Luna Lovegood. You should be the peacemaker at all our family fights." I couldn't help but laugh.

"How many fights do you guys usually have?" George set me down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Oh, just the usual sibling rivalries. Nothing out of the ordinary." I kissed George again, only making this one longer. Sleeping with this Weasley might have been the worst thing I've done, but it turned out really good in the end.

[Linelineline]

I would love to tell that George and I simply feel in love and we lived happily ever after. But real life doesn't end that way. It took a while for some of the Weasley clan to accept that I had moved from Ron to George pretty quickly. Ginny was just happy to see me so happy. She had even told me that George and I looked better together than I did with Ron. It took Hermione a bit to like me again, but we're friends again, and we've promised to go to each other with our boy troubles. So as final words of wisdom to all you women out there, don't sleep with your Ex's brother, even after you've broken up. It may have turned out well for me, but there's no guarantee that that'll happen with you.

**Well, this sure was an interesting challenge. Really, the three quotes I got were kind of angsty. But I managed to make a story out of one of them. Also, it's been forever since I wrote in first person. It felt weird. Anyway, this is for ****Tani Smiles' **_**First Sentence Challenge.**_** Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
